Dalek of Zero
by The Inexplicable Presence
Summary: The Supreme Dalek, a deadly being of immense hatred, has been ripped from the ending Time-War to serve as Louise's Familiar. Will the Supreme tolerate this? Will Louise be able to not enrage it? Does the Supreme have a secret plan to rebuild the Dalek Empire?


**_DISCLAIMER:_**

 ** _I do not own Familiar of Zero or Doctor Who. They both go to their respective creators._**

 _ **"Status report! What is the state of Gallifrey!"**_ The Dalek Emperor shouted to its commanding officers, all busily shouting orders and relaying sudden changes to the space-time continuum.

 _"The Time Lords' Shield is falling! Their planet will fall within the hour!"_ A Dalek, the Supreme of the Emperor's Guards, immediately informed, as another loud crash resounded again throughout space as another TARDIS exploded in the crossfires.

 _ **"Excellent! Bring forth the Skaro Degradations and my Child! We shall obliterate the Time Lords and Gallifrey under maximum destruction!"**_ The Emperor almost eagerly announced, _**"Soon the deaths and time wasted in this infernal war shall be over, and the Daleks shall reign as the supreme beings in the Universe!"**_ The Emperor proclaimed, believing the war is finally ending in the favor of the Daleks.

 _"Gallifrey's Shields down! Intiating total Dalek invasion! Summoning Nightmare Child! Gallifrey Falls!"_ The Supreme Dalek exclaimed as it began to summon the abominable creatures from the dark depths of time.

 **"Warning! War Doctor TARDIS detected!"** A Dalek Time Controller bellowed.

 _ **"Begin counter-measures! The Doctor shall not stand in the way of the Daleks once more!"**_ The Emperor boomed, the sudden anger in his voice resounding around the flagship.

 _"Emergency Emperor!"_ The Supreme Dalek suddenly interrupted, _"11 more TARDISes confirmed to hold a form or incarnation of the Doctor detected! What shall we do?!"_

 _ **"Impossible! The Doctor cannot have his other selves here! It must be a false scan, set up by Rassilon and the Doctor to fool us and delay our invasion of Gallifrey! Continue with plans and normal counter-measures with larger and faster artillery!"**_ The Emperor denied, telling his subordinates to continue with the original plan of attack but with a larger rate of fire.

 _"Cult of Skaro leaving Time-War via the Void Ship!"_ The Supreme Dalek interjected.

 _ **"Then let them leave! We shall come out victorious, without traitors!"**_ The Emperor dismissed.

 **"Time-Shift in first 'year' of the Time-War! Davros has been teleported by a signature resembling that of Dalek Caan!"** The other Time Controller Dalek frantically informed.

 _ **"Davros became useless to the Daleks long ago! We will continue with our operations!"**_ The Emperor yelled with an air of finality. _**"Intiate bombing of the Time Lords' Planet!"**_

 _"I obey! Bombing commencing in 5... 4... 3..."_ The Supreme Dalek said.

 **"The 13 Doctors are time-locking Gallifrey into a separate dimension Emperor! We must call off the attack or we will destroy ourselves!"** The Time Controller Dalek frantically reported as the Visual of Gallifrey began to distort and shrink.

 _"2... 1... Bombing Intiated!"_ The Supreme Dalek announced just as the Emperor put 2 and 2 together and figured out that every Dalek ship would destroy each other in the crossfire, his flagship included.

 _ **"NO! CALL OFF THE ATTACK! IMMEDIATELY! IMMEDIATELY! IMMMEEEDDDIIIAAA-!"**_ The Emperor realized and shouted as he saw Dalek warships slowly explode around him on the large screen visual, _**"RETREAT INTO TIME! NOW! NOW! TIME-SHIFT IMMEDIATELY!"**_ The Emperor screeched, now realizing it was hopeless to save the Empire.

 _"We obey!"_ The Daleks chanted, everyone moving towards their various stations and preparing for the time-warp.

 _..._

 _*My Servant that Exists somewhere in this Universe!*_

 _..._

 _"What?"_ The Supreme Dalek swivelled its dome around, looking for the source of the sound, unaware that it was actually speaking to it alone mentally.

 _..._

 _*My divine, beautiful, and powerful Familiar!*_

 _..._

 _"Where is that coming from!?"_ The Supreme Dalek demanded, but everyone, including the Emperor himself, was busy panicking, saving themselves by time-warp, or instilling some order by having the Daleks unite to save this one flagship.

 _..._

 _*I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart... Answer my guidance!*_

 _..._

Suddenly a green portal ripped itself besides the Supreme Dalek!

 _"Unknown Energy Source detected! Explain! Explain! EXPPLAAAIINN!"_ The Supreme Dalek screamed as it was sucked into the portal, and the portal promptly closed. The Emperor gave a quick mental sigh, and began to instill order into his ranks, deciding to slowly wait and manipulate a prime planet, one like Earth for example, and rebuild the Empire from there...

Well, today was the day. The fateful day Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière would summon her familiar. She claimed to Kirche and her friends she would summon a divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful familiar. And she failed horrifically in the first two catagories. But she certainly did summon a powerful familiar, and its intelligence more than made up for its lack of divinity or beauty...

...

She succeeded in summoning a familiar the first time surprisingly, though there was still an explosion. What she had summoned was... Not what she had wanted or intended. The Red-Gold thing had quite clearly fallen a great distance, and made a crater in the area.

"This... Is divine and beautiful?" She narrowed her eyes at the strange thing. Louise stared at the weird red machine that she summoned. It had a plunger of sorts as one of its arms, and a whisk as another on its midsection, and it seemed to have some type of additional gold 'armor' on it. It didn't have legs, instead having a 'skirt' with globes all around it. And the dome, which she guessed to be its head, had three 'bulbs' and another stalk, presumbly the eye of this thing, sticking out.

The surrounding students and Colbert looked at the machine, trying to figure out what exactly Louise had summoned.

"As expected from Louise the Zero, she summons an oversized pepper shaker!" Kirche insulted. When everyone made the connection, everyone instantly laughed.

"Mr. Cobert!" Louise asked the teacher, her face red from embarresment.

"Yes Miss Louise?" Colbert said back.

"May I try the summoning ritual again?" Louise questioned.

"I'm afraid not." Colbert stated while he shook his head.

"Why not?" Louise questioned again.

"The summoning ritual is a sacred one that decides the course of a mage's entire life, trying a second time blasphemes against the ritual!" Colbert firmly said.

"But I've never heard of using an oversized pepper shaker as a familiar!" Louise protested while everyone laughed at her misfortune.

"I will not allow any exceptions, machine or not." Colbert stated. "Now get on with the ritual, or you really will be expelled!"

"All right..." Louise glumly said as she walked up to the machine. "Be thankful... Most peasants, much less machines, never get this from a noble..." She blushed as she quickly kissed the 'dome' of the machine, binding it as her familiar.

And even after she finished the contract perfectly, the blasted thing still didn't move! "... Do something!" Louise screamed at the metal hunk, embarresed at herself for being unable to even perform a simple spell and get a proper familiar, and at everyone laughing at her.

...

The Supreme Dalek was inactive, due to the time-space portal suddenly ripping him away from the Great Time War, but the burning sensation in one of its eleven tentacles did a fine job at waking it up, causing the mutant to wake up and scream in pain. But of course the vocals system that allowed the Dalek to even 'whisper' a word wasn't active just yet, so instead, the screams came out as quiet gurgles and squeaks, as well as a bunch of tentacles whipping violently in pain against the inner machine, making near-unnoticable clanks.

The Dalek Mutant had finally gotten over that searing pain several minutes later when it began to hear shouting and laughter coming from the outside. Doing the sensible thing, the Mutant began to reactivate its weapons and visionary systems. The Dalek had also taken the liberty of assesing various systems and seeing whether any were damaged.

So far it only seemed like its artificial memory drives were damaged, so that was good. Sure, some... Undesirable memories might surface, but it could've been its entire memory core or one of the radiation batteries. Either of those two could potentially cripple or even kill the Dalek, so it was glad that only some of the meory surpressers were damaged.

Soon it recieved a visual screen showing it that a strawberry-blond haired child, presumbly human, was staring at it almost angrily, and some quietly laughing children nearby.

Now, it could do one of four things:

*One, it activated the systems that would not show any sign of activity from the outside and wait until it was transported so it could escape, preferably by flight. An extemely bad idea, since people tend to recognize a human-sized Dalek from a small bird or a cloud.

*Two, it activated all of its systems and exterminated everyone in the area, also a bad idea, since _something_ ripped it from the Time-War, and the thought of confronting something that surpassed the Time-Lords and the Dalek's most advanced technology alone without any foreknowledge or advanced weaponry secretly terrified the Mutant.

*Three, the Dalek made a dramatic 'revival' and did... Whatever these humanoids wanted so it could go. Not all of the Daleks forgot how the old daleks made alliances and enslaved other inferior species, but it did help if said dalek was a high-ranking dalek, as it usually allowed them to have a more independent mindset.

*Four, the Dalek waited until what ever summoned it was alone with it, and made a dramatic 'revival' and continued with idea three.

The Mutant easily came to the conclusion that the fourth option was the best to go with for now, as humilating as it was, it didn't take the Cult of Skaro to figure out that _something_ that ripped and transported the Dalek here most likely wanted it alive.

"Mr. Colbert... I think my Familiar might be dead." Louise said, honestly now thinking that this hunk of metal was inanimate; soon she would find out just how 'dead' this 'metal hunk' really was.

"Nonsense, if it was dead, then why would the binding work? It obviously must be alive." Colbert firmly told Louise, "It would still be blasphemy if you tried to summon another familiar after you quite clearly summoned and bound one already. Even if it is... Immobile." Colbert told Louise with an air of finality. "Now," Colbert turned to the other students, "Let's continue on with the day!"

(Several Hours Later)

"*Sigh* To think I would get a Hunk of Metal..." Louise sighed.

The 'Hunk of Metal' as Louise thought it to be, began to slowly move and its eyestalk began to glow a light-blue.

The Thing's arm-like protusions began to twitch and raised its Eyestalk, _"I..."_ The thing's 'bulbs' flashed as it spoke, grabbing Louise's attention. _"Still..."_

"So it is alive..." Louise muttered as she looked at it in wonder.

 _"FUNCTION!"_ The Thing turned to Louise. _"State your identity. Identify. Identify! IDENITIFY!"_ The Thing shouted, aiming the manipulater arm at her. _"IDENTIFY OR BE EXTERMINATED!"_

"Louise!" Louise responded bravely, now interested at the apprantly hostile familiar. "I summoned you, and you are my Familiar!" She said with an air of authority, remembering the Rule of Steel her mother had taught her.

 _"Familiar? Explain!"_ The Dalek shouted, and mentally shivered at those words: _'I summoned you-'_ Did that mean this little girl of the now-confirmed human race practically ripped him from the Time-War to act as her servant? How is that possible? The only explaination would be teleportation and some _extremely_ advanced time-technology, but from judging the surroundings and the locals' clothing, this appeared to be a medieval era place, so technology was mostly out of the picture... This made no sense to the Dalek, how did the human 'summon' him as she said?

"Oh please, what are you going to do if I don't? Sucker me to death?" Louise mocked the machine.

 _"Yes."_ The Dalek deadpanned, confusing Louise. The Plunger then promptly caught her and began to suck and slowly crush her skull.

"MMPH!" Louise's screams were muffled by the plunger.

 _"Now. You can eleborate and inform your superior on what you did to me, or I can continue and crush your skull and gain the knowledge anyways. Either way, it is ultimately futile to resist."_ The Dalek calmly intoned. _"Hurry now, you will suffocate and die anyways if you take too long."_

"PL- L- GO!" Louise said _'Please let go!'_ , though it was mostly muffled, but it was enough for the Dalek to understand.

 _"I don't hear you! What did you say?"_ The Dalek said while the plunger got tighter and made it harder for Louise to breath. Soon enough he might accidently crush her skull if she didn't suffocate first.

Louise made a hand symbol for 'answer', and seemed to be nearly crying.

 _"..."_ The Dalek let go of Louise. _'And here I was, worried that I would have to face something worse than the Nightmare Child by myself. Instead it was really just a literal child.'_ It silently scolded itself.

Louise coughed and gasped for air, and then began to explain to the Dalek what it was summoned for, and where they were at, as well as telling the Dalek that it was summoned through magic. She elaborated on what magic was as well.

...

"And that is how I summoned you." Louise concluded.

 _'Magic!? Rassilon banished that along with all other non-sensical things long before the Time-War! How is this possible? Am I in a new universe? If so, can I ever return to the remains of the Dalek Empire anymore?'_ All of these thoughts coursed and were asessed by the Dalek, and it concluded that it was now stuck in this new universe alone, as the only pure dalek, well, the only dalek at all, in this miserable existance. It fell silent, and drooped its eyestalk, comtemplating on what it should do.

"Um... Are you okay?" Louise quietly asked the death machine. She slowly got up and tapped it. No response. "Hello?"

 _"Tell me. What is the name of this World?"_ The Dalek quietly asked, looking up at the pink-haired student. Considering that it was probably stuck in this miserable universe alone, it would definitely help if the Dalek gathered information.

"Well... We are in the Tristanian Academy of Magic, obviously in Tristain, a Kingdom on the continent of Halkeginia." Louise answered a bit unsurely. _'What is this thing? What sort of creature did I summon?'_

 _"I see. Explain what my apprant 'purpose' in this new existance is."_ The Dalek quietly questioned.

"You are to serve me, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, as my familiar!" Louise slowly got her confidence up again, thinking that it was just extreme luck that the Dalek nearly killed her, yes, luck... "Now, who are you familiar?"

 _"I am..."_ The Dalek paused for a nano-second, unsure what its name should be, but the next nano-second later, it thought up a name, _"Dalek Vath."_

The newly named 'Vath' wondered, was it right to take a name for itself? A privilege only the Cult of Skaro was allowed? Perhaps it was justified. It must absolutely be imaginative and creative to survive in this new universe, and taking a unique identity for itself was the first step.

"Hm... Now what can you do Vath?" Louise questioned, now wanting to know what her familiar can do.

 _"I am capable of every method of damage, from an hour long paralyzation, to scrambling the insides of an organic being, to complete disentigration."_ Vath quietly answered.

Louise's eyes visably widened in horror and shock. _"That however, is not my greatest strength. With enough resources and time, I am able to construct multiple devices, from a sonic screwdriver to a planet-killer weapon, to a Continuity-Bomb, to a Time Destructor, to an Annihilator, and if I remember the equation and schematics correctly, an Eye of Harmony as well."_ Vath continued, it did know all forms of Dalek technology, and had just enough limited knowledge on how Time-Lord technology worked to make a laser or a sonic screwdriver, but it never had to, as it was the Supreme Dalek. Now? It most likely had to in order to survive.

"So... You're extremely dangerous and a genius?" Louise summarized.

 _"In a way humanity will always be inferior to. I believe you might call me the perfect definition of 'Supreme', 'Ruthless', and 'Intelligent'."_ Vath concluded.

"Tch!" Louise's awe and fear was prompty replaced by irritatation by how prideful her familiar was, it was quite clearly arrogant, alien, lethal, and strange. "If you're _so_ supreme, then why would the spell summon you as my familiar, as my practical servant!"

 _"Because the spell wanted to show you how easily a master-slave role can be switched."_ Vath retorted.

Needless to say, Louise lost her paitence and whipped out her wand to humble her amazingly arrogant servant. She chanted fireball, and obviously, instead a fireball being thrown at the Dalek, an explosion came out... But it didn't do anything except scrotch the walls a little... "What?... That should've at least scratched you!" Louise said, confused.

 _"The spell also must've saw me as the perfect being to make you into something other than a mess of explosions."_ Vath insulted, knowing that from Louise's little chant that a 'fireball' was supposed to be a literal ball of fire rather than an explosion, _"Unfortunately, it failed to realize Daleks would never serve an inferior being, much less a child. But do not worry, your entire species is generally speaking an abomidable mess of horrific failures, you are not the first-"_ Vath was interrupted from his condensending speech by another explosion, _"And you will most definitely not be the last."_ He finished.

"Grr!... Shut up! At least I can walk up the stairs and bend down to pick things up!" Louise angrily tried to blow Vath up again... And still failed to even get a single speck of dirt on him.

 _"Did I mention I had a forcefield protecting me at all times?"_ Vath almost had a teasing tone that time.

"Enough! Wake me up when it's morning." Louise snapped as she quickly undressed and put on her nightgown and went to bed.

 _"And if I don't?"_ Vath questioned, but Louise was already asleep. _"... Strange. I feel different than usual... Most likely a side effect of travelling through the barriers of the Time-War."_ Vath slightly felt that he delt with this situation differently than he normally would when faced with these circumstances. But it was ultimately the right choice, Vath reasoned. The girl would make an excellent puppet to negotiate with the outside world with. All he had to do was slowly influence her and wait... And the resources to rebuild the Dalek Empire will come in due time.

(The Next Day)

 _"Wake up Louise. Wake up."_ Vath repeatedly tapped Louise lightly with his manipulator arm.

"Mrrmph. Five more minutes..." Louise rolled away from the arm-stalk.

 _"You'll be late for class..."_ Vath threatened. That got her up in a jolt.

"*Yawn* Who are you?..." Louise murmered as she looked at Vath, still half-asleep, "Oh right. The Familiar I summoned yesterday." Louise got up and began to dress herself, knowing that from Vath's arms and general appearance, he would not be able to dress her effectively. She was also a bit afraid Vath might try to choke her again as well...

 _"What will you do now Louise?"_ Vath questioned.

"Go to the lunch area and eat obviously. Don't you usually eat in the morning?" Louise tilted her head in confusion as she finished dressing herself.

 _"No. Daleks do not require external nutrition."_ Vath answered, Louise got even more confused, _"Daleks do not need food."_ Vath restated.

"Oh." Louise got a bit minorly embarressed and began to walk out of the room. _'I should take some time to learn more about Vath before I make another stupid assumption again...'_

(At the Lunch room)

"Familiar, pull out the chair for me." Louise commanded Vath.

 _"I obey."_ Even though Vath didn't actually follow or consider Louise his superior, he still had the habit of saying _'I obey'_ whenever Daleks got and fulfilled their orders.

"Thank you." Louise politely stated.

 _"I will explore the Area while you are eating."_ Vath stated as he left the area.

(Outside)

While Vath was scannning and analyzing the local life-forms, someone bumped into him and presumbly dropped something.

"Oh! I'm sorry." A maid, a girl named Siesta, apologized as she picked up the pie she was delivering.

 _"Apology accepted."_ Vath dismissed as he continued with his scans.

"Wait, you're the familiar Louise summoned right?" Siesta questioned, looking over the strange creature. Since when did machines talk?

 _"Correct. I am Dalek Vath. Refer to me by name rather than an inferior's title."_ Vath droned, scans now complete. _'Most of the life-forms here won't even pose a threat to a normal footsoldier, much less a supreme model like myself.'_ Vath thought in contempt. About the only thing that could pose a threat here was that overgrown lizard with wings.

"Well..." Siesta was a bit disturbed on how prideful and _unnatural_ this thing talked, it almost seemed like it was... Artificial? "I am Siesta, and I have the honor of serving here."

 _"Pleasure to meet you."_ Vath didn't actually mean that at all, but it seemed like the proper thing to do... _For now_.

"Hey! Isn't the pie ready yet?" A blond student called out from his seat.

"Oh sorry!" Siesta said as she hastily went to deliver the pie. "I'll see you later!" She said to Vath.

...

"Lord Guiche! Where are you?" A Brown-Haired first year, Katie wandered confused as she looked around.

 _"Excuse me. I might be able to assist you."_ Vath stated, now bored as he couldn't really do anything until that Louise-child came along. _"Guiche is the student with the black cloak, blond hair, as well as the giant mole for a familiar, correct?"_ Vath continued.

"Yes! Have you seen him anywhere?" Katie asked.

In response, Vath turned to Guiche's seat and pointed his manipulator stalk towards him. "Oh! Thank you!" Katie nodded in thanks as she headed towards Guiche.

 _"What to do..."_ Vath muttered to himself. He supposed he could try to reform the Dalek Empire in this universe and begin multiversal domination, but that would be a long-term goal. Right now? There wasn't much of anything to do, other than maybe eavesdrop on some gossip and rumors, but that would probably give it false information. Vath now knew what boredom felt like, and he did NOT like it.

...

"Lord Guiche!" Katie smiled as she approached Guiche.

"AH! Katie..." Guiche said in surprise, sweating.

"I'd thought I would bring the hand-made souffle we talked about last night for the tea party." Katie said, offering the souffle to Guiche.

"Oh that is very..." Guiche started, but was interrupted by-

"Who is this Guiche?" The girl sitting next to Guiche, Montmorency questioned a bit threatingly.

"Oh! This is um..." Guiche stammered, unable to find his way out of this.

...

 _"Oh? What's going on there?"_ Vath wondered as a crowd of students began to gather around the person he helped earlier and Guiche. He silently moved through the crowd.

"This is..." Guiche continued to make up excuses as he talked to the girls.

 _"Oh. I get it. He was caught in what you would call 'two-timing'."_ Vath plainly stated aloud, causing everyone to look at him and then look back to Guiche.

*SLAP!*

Katie walked away crying and Montmorency was showing absolute rage at the revelation. Guiche stood there dumbfounded as the crowd laughed at him.

Seeing the whole event happen and end, Vath turned to go away, but was stopped by Guiche, who had two very noticeable slap marks on his face. "You. You have made two innocent girls cry. Apologize immediately for having this unfortunate misunderstanding happen."

 _"Incorrect. You made them cry, not me."_ Vath instantly said.

"But it was you that led them to me and had this misunderstanding happen!" Guiche cried out.

 _"It was you that manipulated their emotions in the first place."_ Vath coldy replied, turning to go away and find something else more fun to do.

"Wait! I challenge you to a duel Familiar!" Guiche immediately said behind Vath's back.

Vath's dome whirred and turned 180 degrees, scaring and disturbing some students. _"Why should I care? What is there to be won? You just want to salvage what little pride you have left."_ Vath droned, making the crowd laugh again for his sheer honesty and calmness.

"Oh? Are you too scared to fight a noble?" Guiche sneered.

 _"..."_ Vath turned the rest of its body to face Guiche. _"Do you have a death wish?"_ Vath genuinely questioned.

"I should be the one saying that." Guiche smirked confidently.

"Vath," Siesta said from nearby, "You should apologize to him now. You can't win against a noble!" She explained, worried for its life.

Vath remained silent at Siesta's recommendation.

"Yes, you should apologize to me, apologize and I might have mer-" Guiche was interrupted by a _very_ insulted and angry Vath.

 _"DALEKS DO NOT APOLOGIZE TO INFERIOR LIFEFORMS!"_ Vath shouted at Siesta, making her fall back in surprise. _"THE DALEKS ARE THE SUPREME BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE! WE DO NOT ANSWER TO INFERIOR LIFEFORMS!"_ This time, it was directed at Guiche, who was a bit confused. What was a 'Dal-Ek'?

"So. I assume you do want to throw your pride and life away?" Guiche guessed.

 _"It is you who will be dead."_ Vath seethed.

"Hmmph. Meet me at Vestri Courtyard then. I expect to see your so-called 'supremacy' compare to that of magic and nobility!" Guiche flaunted off.

Vath looked around to find Siesta, only to find her running off. Probably to find Louise. _"You."_ Vath hissed at a nearby boy with an owl. _"Where is Vestri Courtyard?"_ The boy pointed over to a nearby place, a bit hidden from most places, probably to keep the duel hidden from the teachers. Vath began to move to the Courtyard, but noticed a blur of pink... Seeing how he was not in the mood to deal with her right now, Vath zoomed away, using his _elevate_ function slightly to move faster than she could run.

"Da- Damn it! Come back here!" Louise shouted at Vath.

...

==Meanwhile with Osmond and Colbert==

"So, these are all of the Familiars' runes?" Osmond questioned.

"Yes, all except for Vath. I could not find any runes on him." Colbert replied.

"None? Then how does young Louise command him?" Osmond peaked up at the mention of that crazy machine.

"I do not know. Perhaps there is something inside the metal machine? The 'neck' of it has tiny slits in it that resemble a bit too much like ventilation. Perhaps there is a living being under that armor, and the runes were inscribed onto there?" Colbert hypothosized.

"Maybe. For now though, do not ask Vath. I feel there is something just _wrong_ with the way it talks and acts. Almost like it wants to kill everything in sight." Osmond warned. "Perhaps when we know more about Vath and his kind, we can confront him about the runes."

"Understood." Colbert moved on with his duties.

...

==An Hour later in Vestri Courtyard==

"So, you came." Guiche looked at Vath. "At least you aren't a coward."

 _"I know who will be after this slaughter."_ Vath shot back, a bit grumpy after having to deal with Louise and Siesta's commands and complaining not to fight Guiche.

"How very arrogant. Do you not know you cannot win against a noble?" Guiche haughtily lectured Vath. "But then again, what can any of us expect from the Zero?" He mocked.

 _"Are you going to pester and waste my time or are you going to attack?"_ Vath hissed, seemingly a bit more annoyed at them insulting the child. It never failed to disgust Vath how willing humans were to turn and alienate their own kin for some sort of idiotic and primitive purpose. Guiche ignored the tone and decided to intiate the duel.

"As my Runic Title is 'The Bronze', a Valkyrie shall be your oppenent." Guiche dramatically stated as he dropped a few pellets to the ground. Around three Valkyries came out.

Vath immediately set out on scanning them and as Guiche said, they were indeed made of bronze, with some curious form of energy unlike any Vath had seen before fueling them. It somewhat matched the energy that brought him here in the first place. Now normally Bronze was pathetically easy to atomize, but if that same energy empowered the Valkyries, then he might be in a bit of trouble.

Guiche motioned for his summons to attack, and the three sped towards Vath, slicing and stabbing at his casing in every direction. Louise turned away, not willing to see her familiar get slaughtered. She heard some banging and scratching, and assumed the worst.

Vath's mutant eye narrowed. They weren't even harming him. _"EXTERMINATE!"_ Vath twitched his gunstick ever-so-slightly and fired at a Valkyrie. It was instantly disintigrated. Looks like that energy that fuelled them did not improve or give any sort of enhancement to their bronze metals.

"Wh- What?" Guiche blinked. That wasn't right. There were two active Valkyries now, he knew that, but shouldn't there be some remains?

 _"EXTERMINATE!"_ Vath atomized another Bronze Construct before turning to the last one. That last one fell just the same way the others did, by maximum extermination. Vath swivelled his dome to face Guiche. _"Is that all?"_ He questioned, advancing on Guiche.

"Can't be- Must've been an accident somehow..." Guiche dropped the remaining four pellets and had four more Valkyries attack Vath.

...

"Is... Is Vath actually winning?" Kirche looked on with shock as Vath easily disintigrated several Valkyries.

"Dangerous. Very Dangerous." Tabitha murmered as she observed the Dalek lock onto onto another construct and vaporize it as well. She would have to be _very_ careful when dealing with this Familiar.

...

 _"EXTERMINATE!"_ Vath shrieked, and the last Valkyrie was destroyed. He advanced onto Guiche. _"You are defenseless. You cannot win!"_ He shouted in victory.

Guiche fell onto the ground and backed up, "Mer- Mercy!" He begged, not wanting to experience the same fate as his constructs.

 _"Mercy? That is not a word registered in my vocabulary."_ Vath said, lowering his plunger. _"The Daleks only know the creed of 'Genocide', 'Extermination', and 'Conquer' all inferior life-forms!"_ Vath revealed as he stuck his plunger onto Guiche's face, crushing and strangling him.

"MMPH!" Guiche screamed as his skull was crushed. The students looked on in horror as they began to hear sickening cracks and snaps.

"Vath!" Louise got into the arena, "Stop!" She ordered, "You don't need to go this far! You've already won the duel!"

 _"The only path to victory is absolute enslavement of the unworthy and maximum extermination of the resistance!"_ Vath said, turning his dome at Louise. _"To have victory, I must kill the opposition!"_

"But it's only a duel!" Louise said.

 _"A duel in which Guiche attempted to kill me."_ Vath harshly pointed out.

"But if you kill him, then the Gramont family will want revenge!" She said.

 _"Then let them try. They can't win."_ Vath droned back.

 _'It seems I need to point out something that might actually affect him.'_ Louise thought, "And I will be expelled, and you'll be stuck with nothing!" She said, recalling him saying earlier that he needed _'A better base of operations... But this will do for now...'_

That stopped him. Vath looked at Guiche and back to Louise. Then he let go of Guiche, who, unlike Louise when she experienced Vath's crush, had far more damage and horror inflicted on him. His face was disformed and crushed, his face was blue from lack of oxygen, and his jaws and other places were horribly dislocated. _"Five... Four... Three..."_ Vath counted down, Guiche instantly got up and ran away. _"Two... One...!"_ In a moment Louise and the other spectators understood what he meant as well. But it was too late.

"NO!" Guiche and Louise shouted at the same time.

 _"FIRE!"_ Vath shooted a similar beam to his earlier rays.

"KIIIYYYAAAHHH!" Guiche screamed as he collapsed onto the dirt.

"Vath... You didn't have to do that!" Louise trembled in horror along with the other spectators.

Vath slid towards Guiche's body and poked it.

"Don't do that! You've already caused enough... Eh?" Louise blinked as she saw Guiche slowly look up in what seemed to be agony.

"My legs... I can't feel my legs!" Guiche realized as he gripped his legs, he massaged them, pinched them, scratched them; they were completely numb.

 _"Your legs have been paralyzed for twenty-four hours. You will begin to have feeling in them after that time has passed."_ Vath explained as he looked down at him. _"As for you."_ He looked at the other students. _"You will not mock Louise, The Daleks, or Myself any further or you will suffer far worse consequences."_ He emotionlessly said as he turned and moved away from the terrified crowd.

...

"You did all of that, for me?" Louise questioned him as they walked back to her room.

 _"Partially. Most of it was because that fool insulted the Daleks."_ Vath said as they moved along.

"What are the Daleks? Are they your race?" Louise asked, curious as to why Vath cared so much about the 'Daleks'.

 _"Yes. They are."_ Vath answered.

"What happened to them? Why are you the only Dalek I've ever seen then?" Louise wondered.

 _"They were wiped out in a Great War. Billions of Billions... All extinguished in a sea of dust and ashes..."_ Vath... Actually had a tone of sorrow that time?

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Louise looked at him in horror. No wonder why Vath hated so much in life. He might've even had a family that burned to death for all she knew!

"Can... You tell me more?" She asked. "I'll tell you more about our society and various points of magic if you do."

Vath stopped and swivelled his dome at her. _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes." Louise confidently said.

 _"You poor child..."_ Vath's mutant muttered in a bunch of squeaks without having it translated through the bulbs and vocal systems.

==In Louise's Room==

 _"The Daleks were first intially created during a thousand-year war between the Thals and Kaleds on the planet Skaro. Our Creator, Davros, had experimented and managed to safely secure a consistant mutation that while rendering the Kaled's organic parts small and nearly unable to do anything, was safer and saner than the alternatives. In response to the crippling mutations, Davros made the travelling devices, the same casing you see me use right now, and placed the first mutations into them."_ Vath began, Louise listening intently.

 _"Davros removed most emotions from us as well, considering them 'weaknesses', but was soon exterminated by the Dalek who would become our first Emperor because of said removal. After many years and the eventual mastering of Time Travelling, the Daleks learned of a most offensive act by one of our rivals, The Time Lords. They had sent the Doctor, one of their most dangerous warriors, into our Genesis in an attempt to change our very nature, delay our natural rate of progress, or even abort us from ever existing. Of course he failed to do anything, but we still declared war on Gallifrey because of the Time Lord's intentions, and that is when the Last Great Time-War occured. The Time-War was hell. One glimpse of it, and your feeble and ignorant mind would be driven mad. Abomonible time-monsters had came out from the constant use of Temporal Weaponry, Daleks, Time Lords, Nestenes, Zygons, Cybermen, all who fought in the war have been killed and resurrected over and over again, wiped from existance, converted to a could've been, had their time-line stalemated, and other horrific fates. Hordes of Traversties had been made when bystanding races and worlds were consumed by the infernal center of the war, one of the Founders of Time Lord technology, Omega, had become a God and countless worlds were destroyed in his wake, The Time-War Dalek Emperor had ordered the creation of, and commanded, the Nightmare Child, it was practically a living galaxy that lashed out at all living beings other than himself, the Cult of Skaro had shaped attacks on Dalek past into Degradations of what the Daleks could've been, but thankfully wasn't. The Eternity Circle constantly used and made new Temporal Abominations and Devices. The Time Lords themselves drove themselves insane and in the final days of the war plotted to escape through a trap and erase all of Reality and become beings of pure conscious. The War was an Asylum locked in Hell, its insane fighters doomed to fight for eternity without even an ounce of hope for escape. The whole war was time-locked, and to travel outside or inside of it normally would result in... You don't need to know."_ Vath explained to Louise, who paled and trembled at the thought of such a horrifying war.

"A War that wiped not one world, but a number so unimaginable that I can't even concieve of." Louise said, horrified at what she heard. "A War that used Time itself as a common weapon."

 _"Yes. I too might've been doomed to die, but your summoning had saved me. Henceforth, I will assist you if possible."_ Vath 'promised', afterall, if Louise summoned him from what should've been impossible, then she could do it again if required, right?

"Vath... I have two last questions." Louise hesitantly asked.

 _"Yes?"_ Vath stated.

"You said the Time-War was locked right? And that trying to go in or out would result in... Something awful, so how did I summon you from that?" Louise questioned.

 _"Well, the point in time you summoned me from was when the Time-War was nearing its end. Actually, since the Time-Lords were sealed away and the Daleks driven to near-extinction, I would say you summoned me almost immediately after the war ended."_ Vath answered, _"That, and I said 'Normally'. The Time-Lord Rassilon had banished most unnatural things from the Universe I come from, so your magic was not anticipated to try and break me out."_

"And... Can- Can you show me what you really look like? I'm a bit curious as to what your 'organic' parts are." Louise said.

 _"Are you sure? It is not... Pretty."_ Vath said.

"Yes." Louise clenched her fists. _'Rule of Steel, Rule of Steel, Rule of Steel...'_ She mentally repeated.

Vath's casing hissed, and his bulky armor raised itself. The 'chest' of Vath's casing slowly moved to the sides, and the vent-like neck he had did as well, revealing a squid-like mutant with eleven tentacles and one old, yellow, and aged eye looking back at her.

"This... Is who you really are?" Louise would've normally laughed at the irony, but she was engrossed and fascinated by Vath's Mutant.

 _"_ Ye _s_." Vath half-squeaked half-droned at her.

"That... Sounded strangely cute?" Louise blinked at Vath's true voice. It wasn't artificial or authoritative. It sounded like a cute small animal her sister Cattleya would have, and it was trying to mimic someone talking. "What is this?" Louise slowly reached inside Vath's casing and touched a board with plenty of symbols, runes, and lights.

 _"Th_ at _is_ m _y con_ trol _b_ oar _d. It all_ ows _me to_ use _this_ mac _hi_ n _e."_ Vath answered, moving one of his limbs towards her hand. It had a set of runes on it.

"Oh..." Louise looked at the runes, she knew from a few observations that it was _very_ painful to be bound as a familiar, both in pride and in physical pain. "So I did bind you after all. It must've been very painful." Louise murmered.

 _"_ It _was_." Vath said.

"Sorry..." Louise apologized, Vath rolled his mutant eye in response.

 _"Regardless,"_ Vath said, reacitvating the armor to seal itself up, _"You should be getting to bed right?"_

"Oh right!" Louise undressed and retired for the night, still pondering as to what her familiar might truly be. _'Perhaps he can be good...'_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey! So, uh... I just sort of had this idea and went with it. Here we see the newly named Dalek Supreme, fresh from the Time-War, get summoned by Louise! Now, before someone asks why he didn't just kill everything well... Daleks have enslaved and worked with other species before, it's just that nowadays the New Doctor Who focuses purely on either insane or full-on xenophobic Daleks, instead of the good ol' days when Daleks actually had common sense and enslaved or worked with other aliens. (See Classic Doctor Who to see the old Daleks.) And if Vath were to do that, well, it wouldn't be easier for him to get around without getting the wrong attention. He does need a local human for information, and Louise provides that quite adequately for now.

In the future we might see a Cyberman, and potentially a Classic Who Robot from Raston as well, and the effects of Vath wiping the floor with Guiche.

(Also here's some Notes I took earlier to make describing the Time-War easier. Let's just say Vath had some tramautic memories surpressed...)

Description of the Time-War, taken from various theories and comments on Time War related videos, as well as my imagination.

The War itself:

A practical Asylum of mad creatures and unexplainable and inexplicably powerful horrors wandering the darkest depths of space, reality ripping and tearing from the Time weapons used, which were accompanied with countless voices screaming, Time Lords, Zygons, Cybermen, Gelth, Millions of Billions of Trillions of Races, dying over and over again just to come back as sadistisdic warriors... Only to be once again exterminated by the Daleks, who had physically evolved to become the 'Master Race' Davros wanted, but mentally devolved into Omnicidal War Machines, or they would die again to the insane Time-Lords, who had snapped from the duress and pressures of the war.

...

Dalek Creations -

The Nightmare Child of The Dalek Emperor: An orphaned Time Lord baby fused with a Skaro Degradation and forced to absorb over 12 TARDIS' cores... IT became a sentient black nebula with swirling blue clouds in the shape of the unfortunate child, with thousands of glowing white Dalek-Time Lord eyes and tendrils of light spewing from its unholy, needle-esqe fanged mouth, devouring entire timelines... Lashing out at everyone except for its Father and Creator, The Dalek Emperor, killing everything on a whim... or a tantrum. Its mindset was heavily influenced by all of the worst nightmares and imaginings of all the sentient beings in the universe, and twisted into something even more terrifying. It's impossible to comprehend unless you actually see it, and if you do, you probably go mad, and then you'll most likely be devoured by it, and wiped from the space-time continuum. It supposedly devoured Davros in the first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium. Only the Dalek Emperor could control and influence this Eldritch Horror.

Skaro Degradations: Twisted, insane, abomination versions of Daleks that were created when the Time Lords tried to retro-evolve the timeline of the Daleks to prevent them from coming into being. Unfortunately, the Cult of Skaro and the Eternity Circle were able to refine the Time Lord's temporal attacks so that instead of being erased from history, the Daleks affected were warped into something even worse. It has been noted that the Mutant of a Skaro Degradation is just as lethal as its normal shell, and can survive outside of it. The (Normal) Daleks had a limited form of control over all of them. Also referred to an alternate version of a Dalek Abomination that was actually, genectically speaking, a desendent of the Thals, these 'Thaleks' were even more insane and horrific than their Kaled counterparts.

...

Temporal Side-Effects and Abominations -

Horde of Travesties: The article about the Time War in the Doctor Who annual 2006 stated that the Nestene Consciousness mutated under temporal stress during the War, which is why it looked different in "Rose" than it did in the classic series. Those Nestenes and other races trapped in the degenerating temporal chaos at the center of the war were twisted so badly that they became insane eldritch abominations, known as the Horde of Travesties. It has been noted that they sometimes gained immense power from temporal sources (Such as a TARDIS or DARDIS) and go berserk and attack everything, even their fellow Travesties and their own bodies were not spared by this rage.

Could've been King: An amalgamation of all leaders who never came to power, (including one who woud've, but couldn't become the King of Time) especially the worst and most bloodthirsty ones. Was originally born out of the temporal chaos, but refined and made far more aggressive by the Time Lords, who were hoping to create the ultimate general after the War Doctor turned against them. You can probably guess how well that turned out. Was regarded as one of the most intelligent and lethal threats along with the Nightmare Child in the Time War.

Army of Meanwhiles and Neverweres: Originally somewhat similar to the "Time Zombies" from "Journey to the Center of the Tardis", people from alternate timelines, those erased from history, and those who were prevented from coming into being at all. They were given form by the temporal chaos and paradoxes of the War. When the various leaders among them were consolidated to form the Could've been King, they were forged by him/her/it into the ultimate army to take control of all reality and every possibility. They are living paradoxes who can teleport to anywhere and anywhen to attack any part of your timeline, or prevent you from being born. If they do this, and you are deemed bloodthirsty enough, you will be drafted into their ranks. Mostly composed of Time Lords and Daleks, but other combatants in the Time War such as the Cybermen, Gelth, and the Nestenes were sighted in the armies.

...

Others -

Omega: For a brief time, Omega had managed to break free of the Anti-Matter Universe and came to assist the Time Lords with the War. While he was there, his wrath had decimated over half of the Travesties and other Temporal Abominations, and had nearly killed the Nightmare Child, only to be stopped when 5 million Dalek warships began to detonate temporal weapons against him. Billions of Planets were wiped out in his wake, and Skaro was turned from a barren radioactive wasteland to a dead planet with no atmosphere and was drenched in lethal energies. The 8th Doctor tried many times to convince him to not destroy everything. He did not listen. When Rassilon was revived however, Omega began to see the truth, and decided that to him this world was "Without a purpose. He had no place here anymore." as he claimed, and went back to the Anti-Matter Universe. There, he created a whole new civilisation, and was finally revered and respected. He did make several visits after the Time-War, and has expressed his dissappointment in Gallifrey's return. He was extremely satisfied when he observed the overthrow of Rassilon.

Weeping Time Lords: They are simply Time Lords turned into Weeping Angels somehow. They are especially feared for growing to massive proportions (Around Planetary Size at best,) and being capable of controlling their quantum-lock (Being able to exist and not exist whenever they wanted).

...

The End Of The War:

These Abominations (With the exception of Omega) were all wiped out when The War Doctor used the 'Moment' after he time-locked Gallifrey, but this memory was wiped when he regenerated into the 9th Doctor. He later recovered this memory when the 12th Doctor came along.

(So, as you can tell, Vath will come to regret thinking that his memory supressers were irrevelant and didn't need to be damaged. Add that to the Familiar Runes acting on his mind subconsciously and Vath's higher intelligence and awareness as a Dalek Supreme and well... Let's just say Vath is not your average Dalek anymore.)

...

Also, to thoses wondering, _'Lords of Darkness'_ , my other story involving the Dragonborn and his antics, is not dead yet. I'm just not in the right mind and can't seem to get over the wall that is Writer's Block. _'SCP: Silver Eyes'_ , is being worked on right now, don't worry about that dying either. It might take years, but I'll be damned if I don't finish something I start. Another Story might be in the works, depending on my mood. It's going to be a crossover with D&D and something... I don't know what, but it'll probably be another one I post on this site.

... Personal Issues and idiocy aside, I'll see you guys later!


End file.
